Japonia w trzecim odcinku? Znowu?
Totalna Porażka: Trasa Zemsty - Odcinek 3 W kokpicie Chef pilotuje samolot a Chris śpi. Nagle zadzwonił budzik przez którego się budzi. (please) Chris: Aaa! Co się dzieje? Która godzina? Chef: Jesteśmy na wizji, helloł.. Chris: No tak... Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Trasie Zemsty! Polecieliśmy do Brazylii na Mundial! Nasze drużyny pośpiewały przez ulice Rio i zagrały w klasyczną piłkę nożną. No, klasyczną z minami, hahaha! Marta już daje się swoją wredotą we znaki, Jadowite Żmije potajemnie się zaczynają dzielić a Wspaniali Odkrywcy o mało nie wylądowali w szpitali z powodu przedawkowaniu energetyków, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe. Po ostrej dogrywce z karnymi opuściliśmy rozwalony stadion przed finałem Mistrzostw Świata i dowiedzieliśmy się po co wymyśliliśmy oficjalnych kapitanów! Tak więc kapitanowa Jo wyrzuciła ofermę Harolda i sądzę że po dzisiejszym kursie zauważy swój wielki błąd. Kto tym razem odpadnie? Czy Gwiazdy z Time Square znowu wygrają fuksem? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Trasę Zemsty! ' Muzyka: I wanna be famous W samolocie zapalają się światła z walizki, śmietnika itd. W Pierwszej Klasie Chris śpi sobie z gazetą na twarzy. Kamera wylatuje z samoloty i spada do Nilu, gdzie Cameron i Sam uciekali przed krokodylami. Nagle zostali przez przypadek złapani na wędkę i wystrzeleni w powietrze przez Duncana i Gwen, którzy nie wyglądali z tego powodu na zadowolonych. Kamera leci za Samem i Cameronem, którzy lodując w Jerozolimie zostali złapani kolejno przez Dakotę i Martę. Sam i Dakota zaczęli się obściskiwać, a Marta z przerażeniem wyrzuciła Camerona ze szczytu Wzgórza Świątynnego. Przy Ścianie Płaczu Harold zanudza Noah swoją gadaniną, a Helen wsuwa kartkę z modlitwą przy murze. Kamera przelatuje do Transylwanii, gdzie Zoey i Mike robili sobie piknik, póki nie zobaczyli jak Leshawnę, Cody'ego i Dawn gonią jacyś goście z widłami i pochodniami i uciekają razem z nimi. Na Hawajach Alejandro i Scott serfują, gdy nagle zostają obydwaj złapani przez wielką falę i wyrzuceni na ląd. Na plaży Heahter i Jo tylko patrzą na nich i kręcą głowami. Nagle przylatuje samolot i kamera pokazuje jak na dachu wszyscy w spadochronach śpiewają i tańczą. Samolot przelatując m.in. rozwala Stonehenge i prostuje Krzywą Wieżę w Pizie. Kamera wraca do uczestników gdzie na szczycie ludzkiej piramidy Dakota i Sam siedzący na jej ramieniu uśmiechają się śpiewając wesoło, Mike i Helen patrzą wrogo na Martę, zaś ona na nich z uśmieszkiem. Scott śpiewa wesoło gdy nagle dostaje w twarz gazetą. W kokpicie Chef budzi się przypominając sobie że pilotuje samolot i wszyscy z niego spadają. Cody spada z przerażeniem ruszając rękoma, Dawn spokojnie sobie spada a Gwen z płonącym spadochronem patrzy gniewnie na Duncana, który uśmiechając się niewinnie pewnie jest sprawcą ognia. Wszyscy bezpiecznie lodują tak jak i samolot na którym przyczepione jest logo Total Drama: Revenge World Tour. Samolot Helen wyszła z łazienki i poszła korytarzem w stronę Pierwszej Klasy. Wszyscy jeszcze spali więc było cicho. Zobaczyła Mala stojącego przed drzwiami do PK i patrzącego z dziury do klucza... '''Helen: Co ty ro... Mal: Cii! Bo jeszcze się obudzi! Helen: O czym ty mówisz? Mal dał jej spojrzeć pod dziurę. Zobaczyła przez to Martę śpiącą na fotelu w twarzą umalowaną jak klaun. Helen zakryła ręką usta by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Mal również. Uciekli oboje w stronę ładowni.. Ładownia Po chwili do niej dobiegli. Spojrzeli za siebie. Będąc pewni że nikt ich nie usłyszy w końcu roześmiali się. Helen: Hahaha, nie mogę się doczekać jej miny aż wstanie! Dobra robota! Mal: Dobra, masz mnie. To moje dzieło. xd Helen: Mogłam się tego domyśleć. Jeśli chciałeś się mi za to podziękować za ratunek przed upadkiem, było po prostu mówić. Mal: Tak... Znaczy nie! Po prostu nie mam zamiaru by taka zołza jak ona ze spokojem zabierała moje miejsce największego drania programu nie dostając przy tym za swoje! Helen: Twoje miejsce? Hah, Rozumiem że Mike też ma jej dosyć a ty po prostu się odwdzięczasz za wypuszczenie z krat? Mal: Co? Ja wcale... Helen: Tak, tak, wywijaj się. Zbyt wiele razy przez wujka musiałam oglądać powtórki wszystkich sezonów Totalnej Porażki. Mimo wszystko pamiętaj, że jestem ci dłużna za te numery dawane Marcie. Narka, ziom. Wyszła z ładowni zostawiając Mal'a samego... Mal (Pokój Zwierzeń): Niezła jest... :o Klasa Ekonomiczna i Klasa Pasażerów na gapę Ostatni przegrani leżeli w Klasach dla ofiar. Jedni spali, drudzy nie spali i gapili się w sufit a jeszcze inni udawali że spali by knuć w swoich sojuszach. Do takich należeli Alejandro i Heather. Alejandro: Dzięki nowemu sposobowi eliminacji jesteśmy bezpieczni. Mój plan idzie w górę. <3 Heather: Już mi to mówiłeś. Czy ty w ogóle już przekabaciłeś Scotta naszą stronę? Alejandro: Ups... Zapomniałem. Heather: (facepalm) To zrób to zanim zrobią to Duncan i Gwen! Alejandro: Nie tak głośnio, jeszcze obudzisz cały samolot. ;u; Heather: I tak nie mamy czystego konta. Im szybciej to zrobimy, tym mniej podejrzenia będą reszcie na rękę. Alejandro: Dobra, już dobra. Pogadam ze Scottem po wyzwaniu. Heather: Będziesz pamiętać? Alejandro: Będę pamiętać. <3 I się zaczęli... całować, nie czas na +18. ;u; Obok nich Sam śnił o Dakocie. '' '''Sam:' Dakota... Wróć tutaj... Tymczasem w Klasie Pasażerów na gapę Noah i Leshawna rozmawiali o niewypale sojuszu. Noah: Brawo Leshawna, ten twój plan świetnie wypalił. ;u; Leshawna: Skąd miałam wiedzieć że kapitan wybiera kogo wykopać?! Teraz ten babochłop jest nietykalny! Noah: Jeśli chcesz to wygrać, lepiej nie nawal wyzwania, bo inaczej my wszyscy poza nią pożegnamy się z dojściem do połączenia drużyn. Chyba że coś jej się stanie... Leshawna: No tak. Hmm... ciekawe dokąd dziś polecimy. Noah: Chcesz ją pobić jak to zrobiłaś z Heather w Niemczech? (please) Leshawna: Nie! Trzeba liczyć na jakieś mordercze wyzwanie... Kiedy tak sobie gadali, Jo leżała koło nich udając że śpi i ich podsłuchiwała. Jo (Pokój Zwierzeń): Wyrzuciłam tego nerda tylko dlatego, że w wyzwaniach do niczego by się nie przydał. Resztę mam w szachu. Niech tylko próbują coś mi zrobić a oberwą tak że pożałują swoich narodzin! A większość po prostu spała jak kamienie. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli trąbienie z megafonu i wszystkim obudziło wkurzonych. (troll) Chris (megafon): Pobudka śpiochy! Niedługo wracamy do starego przystanka! Ciekawe czy obsada z pierwszej Trasy kojarzy poprzednią podróż? Gwen: Tak, aż za bardzo. -,- Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli krzyk i do Klas frajerów wbiegła umalowana jak klaun Marta. Marta: KTOKOLWIEK Z WAS UWAŻA ŻE JEST TAKI ŚMIESZNY MA SIĘ NATYCHMIAST UJAWNIĆ! Wszyscy roześmiali się z jej twarzy olewając jej groźby. xd Marta (Pokój Zwierzeń): Ktokolwiek mi to robi, już nie żyje. -,- Samolot wylądował na jakimś lotnisku. Tokio, Japonia Uczestnicy razem z Chrisem i Chefem z mapą dotarli do środka stolicy Japonii. Chris: Witamy z powrotem w Tokio moi drodzy! Jak podoba wam się powrót? <3 Noah: Nie za bardzo, ponieważ Jo wyrzuciła nam japoniomaniaka tuż przed wyzwaniem tutaj. ;u; Jo: NIBY SKĄD MIAŁAM WIEDZIEĆ?!?! Chris: To już nie moja wina. <3 Jo (Pokój Zwierzeń): Już po mnie... Chris: Wasze pierwsze zadanie ogłoszę jak dotrzemy do miejsca wyzwania.... A gdzie tak w ogóle jesteśmy Chefie? Chef: Em... Zgubiłem się. ;u; Jęk zawodu. Chris: O matko...Jak długo potrwa ci odnalezienie naszego celu? Chef: Nie wiem? (please) Chris: Ech, więc aby zabić czas... Wszyscy usłyszeli dzwonek i pojawiło się logo z nutką. Scott: Ty to robisz specjalnie. -,- Chris: A jakże. <3 Pamiętajcie - nie śpiewacie, odpadacie! W tle pojawiła się ta myzyczka. Wszyscy szli za Chrisem i Chefem śpiewając: Helen, Marta i Zoey: Japonia! Jesteśmy tu! Lecz nie wiemy do końca gdzie! Gwen: Jesteśmy zagubieni w wielkim mieście. Heather: Nawet nie wiemy gdzie idziemy. Dawn: Możliwe jest że dziś przegramy, chociaż prosiłam o pokój Leshawna: Wpadliśmy w pajęczą sieć kapitana, więc należy pająka zgnieść. Jo: Nie bądź taka pewna... Dakota i Dawn: O rety... Dakota: Tak bardzo chciałam być z nim w drużynie i to nie wypaliło Sam: Tak ciężko jest po rozłące w piramidzie Duncan: No to co? Alejandro, Noah i Scott: Błądzimy w Tokio, nie wiemy co zrobić. Chef: Nie moja wina że ich mapy są kretyńskie Cameron, Cody i Mike: Skoro błądzimy tutaj w tym wielkim mieście, może nam powiedzie gdzie mamy iść? Gwen: Jesteśmy zagubieni w wielkim mieście. Heather: Nawet nie wiemy gdzie idziemy. Helen: Może zamiast terkotać o niespodziance Dasz mi rozszyfrować to ich kenji? Chris: Jak jesteś taka mądra to masz mapę! Zoey: Skoro wszystko jasne, nie poddawajmy się Marta: Wystarczy pobiec w stronę słońca Helen, Zoey i Marta: Iii tooo juuuż... Dakota: Tak, nie mogę poddawać się Muszę w końcu wygrać ten milion Gwen: Biegnijmy szybciej, by zakończyć to Heather: Już jesteśmy blisko... Alejandro, Sam i Scott: Błądzimy w Tokio, nie wiemy co zrobić. Heather, Gwen i Jo: Po prostu biegnijcie by zakończyć to Cameron, Cody i Mike: Skoro błądzimy tutaj w tym wielkim mieście, może nam powiedzie gdzie mamy iść? Chris: Jeszcze tylko krok I nareszcie będziemy gdzie mam być Noah: No to nie ma czasu Tylko biegnijmy już by zakończyć to całe niby piekło Alejandro, Sam i Scott: Błądzimy w Tokio, nie wiemy co zrobić. Heather, Gwen i Jo: Po prostu biegnijcie by zakończyć to Cameron, Cody i Mike: Skoro błądzimy tutaj w tym wielkim mieście, może nam powiedzie gdzie mamy iść? Noah, Dawn i Leshawna: Błądzimy w Tokio, nie wiemy co zrobić. Dakota, Helen i Zoey: Po prostu biegnijcie by zakończyć to Chris i Chef: Już widzę tutaj nasz wielki cel Marta, Jo i Alejandro: To nie śpiewajmy już tylko biegnijmy tam Uczestnicy: Lalala, biegnijmy szybko taaam! Opuszczony salon gier Wszyscy dotarli do nieużywanego salonu gier, w którym działała tylko jedna gra interaktywna dla trzech osób... Duncan: Co to za tajemnica z opuszczonego salonu gier? ;u; Chris: Byście nie zgadli pierwszego zadania. :D Świerszcze. Chris: Jak zwykle... Więc jak już chyba zauważyliście, waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie najnowsza gra marki Totalnej Porażki - Porażka na Żywo! Dosłownie! Gra będzie polega na omijaniu przeszkód którymi będą rekiny, psychopatyczny zabójca, niedźwiedzie i inne niespodzianki! <3 Drużyna której wybrany zawodnik wygra, dostanie małe ułatwienie w następnym zadaniu o którym nic na razie nie powiem. <3 Noah: I co to dla nas za różnica? ;u; Cameron: Czy to aby na pewno bezpieczne? Chris: Spokojnie, mimo że to interaktywna gra nic wam się nie stanie, chyba... Hahahah, Marta, kogo wybierasz z Gwiazd? Marta: Ktoś z was zna się na tych nudnych grach? Cody: Ja trochę... Marta: To idziesz. Cody: Ale... Helen: Ale... Marta: Żadnych ale! Chris, wybraliśmy, to znaczy oczywiście ja wybrałam Cody'ego! Chris: Się rozumie. <3 Drużyna Żmij? Alejandro: Nałogowy gracz będzie chyba najlepszy do tego wyzwania... Sam: Super! Uwielbiam takie gry, hehe! Alejandro (Pokój Zwierzeń): Jeśli to przegra, to skończy się to jego "hehe"... Chris: Tego to się mogłem spodziewać. Jo? Wyeliminowani już nie mogą uczestniczyć. ^^ Jo: Bardzo nie śmieszne, McLean. Letyłek, twoja kolej. Leshawna: Wyrzuciłaś mojego chłopaka i myślisz że jestem w te klocki tak dobra jak on?! Jo: Ej, zamiast tak ciągle marudzić, wreszcie zrobisz coś potrzebnego! Leshawna: Nie bądź taka pewna siebie... Spojrzała na nią gniewnym wzrokiem. Jo (Pokój Zwierzeń): Muszę ją wyrzucić, inaczej wyląduję w szpitalu... Yyy nie chodzi mi o to że się jej boję, skądże, po prostu bez Bricka jakoś przestałam się czuć bezpiecznie....Znaczy... argh! Zadanie I Cody, Sam i Leshawna stanęli już na swoich miejscach do gry. Chef założył całej trójce jakieś dziwne hełmy. Leshawna: Na co nam ta kupa żelastwa? ;u; Chef: Do gry? (please) Sam: Jakie są zasady? Chris: Po prostu biegniesz do mety i omijasz przeszkody, zero filozofii. Każdy z was ma po trzy życia, stracicie wszystkie - odpadacie. Gotowi? Cody: Nie. ;u; Chris: Start! ^^ Nacisnął jakiś przycisk i zaczęli grę. Reszta oglądała grę na wielkim ekranie. Przypominała ona z lekko Mario Bros. ;u; Na początku napotkali małe żmije. Sam: Hehe, bułka z masłem! Z łatwością przeskoczył przez nie, niektóre za to zgniótł. Leshawna spokojnie przez wszystkie przeskakiwała. Dawn: Dasz radę, Leshawna! Dakota: Tak... Dakota (Pokój Zwierzeń): Nie podoba mi się to że nie mogę kibicować swojemu chłopakowi. Gdybym tak była w jego drużynie... ;-; Cody'emu zaś szło słabo, w połowie wpadając na jedną ze żmij, która go pogryzła i stracił życie. Cody: Au! To bolało! Chris: W końcu to gra interaktywna, haha! Cody wraca na początek! Sam póki co na prowadzeniu! Leshawna: Nie na długo... Następną przeszkodą były miniatury Larry'ego. Sam i Leshawna biegli łeb w łeb przeskakując nad roślinami. Po chwili Leshawna popchnęła Sama prosto na Larry'ego... Dakota: Sam! Heather: Co to ma znaczyć?! Leshawna: Nawet nie wiedziałam że tak można... Sam jednak zdążył zrobić koziołka by przeskoczyć roślinę. Sam: Hehe, jeszcze się zemszczę! Tymczasem Cody zdążył już przejść przez wszystkie żmije. Helen: Dobrze ci idzie, Cody! Cody: Serio? :D I przez nieuwagę wpadł na jedną z muchołówek która go pogryzła i znowu stracił życie. (please) Cody: Au, auć! Czemu?!?! Helen: Teraz mniej... Chris: Cody'emu zostało tylko jedno życie! Leshawna i Sam są tuż przy ostatniej przeszkodzie! Scott: Ciekawe co... Tuż przy mecie stał wielki... niedźwiedź? xD Noah: Niedźwiedź? Serio? ;u; Chris: Czemu nie? <3 Leshawna: Jak ja mam go ominąć?! Sam: Już wiem! <3 Sam zwolnił dając Leshawnie go wyprzedzić. Ducnan: Człowieku, co ty wyprawiasz?! Jak tylko Leshawna znalazła się blisko niedźwiedzia, ten zionął ogniem i ją spalił przez co straciła życie. xDD Leshawna: PALI! PALI! PALI! Gwen: Od kiedy niedźwiedzie zioną ogniem?! Chris: W grach? Od teraz. ^^ W czasie gdy niedźwiedź spalił Leshawnę, Sam wykorzystał okazję i przez niego przeskoczył i wbiegł do mety. Chris: Jadowite Żmije wygrywają! Sam: Tak! Hehe! Alejandro (Pokój Zwierzeń): Maniak gier wygrał, muszę coś z tym zrobić... Podczas gdy Sam wygrał, Leshawna szybko przeskoczyła przez żmije próbując dogonić Cody'ego przy mini Larrych. Jo: Szybciej, LeTyłku! Zoey: Dalej Cody! Leshawna: Staram się! Cody: Już jestem blisko! Już prawie doszedł do niedźwiedzia, gdy znikąd pojawił się pod nim wielki Larry i go zjadł. (troll) Cody: AAAU! TO NIE FAIR! Chris: Życie jest nie fair. <3 Czy Cody wyleczy się z bólu po interaktywnych ugryzieniach? Jakie będzie następne zadanie? Dowiecie się tego po przerwie w Totalnej! Porażce! Trasie Zemsty! ^^ Po przerwie widzimy jak Helen pomaga padniętemu Cody'emu się pozbierać. Helen: Wszystko dobrze, skarbie? :< Cody: Tak mamo, kupiłem tą kapustę... Marta: No po prostu genialne! Kolejny nieudacznik oberwał, już widzę jak dzisiaj wygramy. -.- Helen się wpieniła. Helen: Jeśli jeszcze raz nazwiesz mojego Cody'ego nieudacznikiem to cię... Chris zatrąbił im w ucho. Chris: Nie czas na pogaduszki. tylko na następne zadanie! Niech ktoś zgadnie imię najpopularniejszego gitarzysty w Japonii! Gwen: ...Jason Becker? Duncan: Joe Satriani? Chris: Powiedziałem: w Japonii. Jeny, przecież on się tam nawet zadomowił! Helen i Mike: Marty Friedman? Chris: Brawo! Mike, nie wiedziałem że się znasz na takich rzeczach... Mike: Nom, po części... Helen i Zoey spojrzeli na niego podejrzliwie. Chris: Więc waszym drugim zadaniem będzie nagranie jednego z jego solowych utworów! Cameron: Jak my to mamy zrobić w salonie gier? Chris: Bo to nie tylko opuszczony salon gier... Chef otworzył jakieś drzwi za którymi był korytarz z trzema studiami nagrań i masą sprzętu na korytarzu. Chris: Ale też jeszcze bardziej opuszczone studio nagrań! Macie pięć minut by po kolei zabrać sprzęt do swojego studia. I ułatwieniem za poprzednie zadanie jest kolejność! Pierwsi wejdą Żmije, następnie Odkrywcy a dla Gwiazd pozostaną stare rupiecie. <3 Zaciesz Żmij i jęk zawodu Gwiazd. Chris: Każda drużyna musi wybrać jedną osobę do grania gitary prowadzącej. Na drzwiach do studiów są loga drużyn. Żmije mają najlepszą, a Gwiazdy najgorszą salę. <3 I znowu zaciesz Żmij i jęki Gwiazd. xD Chris: Wiem jaki jestem sprawiedliwy. <3 Macie pół godziny na nagranie utworu, który następnie będzie oceniany przez mua oraz Chefa. Drużyna której się nam najbardziej spodoba nagranie wygrywa Pierwszą Klasę, a najwięksi przegrani spotkają się z eliminacją. Jakieś pytania? Gwen: Możemy wybrać jakiś niesolowy utwór? Zoey: Jak mamy nagrać jeden utwór w pół godziny?! Dakota: Kto to Marty Friedman? Chris: Żadnych pytań? No to do roboty! ^^ Drużyna Żmij weszła do sali, a reszta czeka aż skończą wybierać sprzęt. Zadanie II Jadowite Żmije zabrały się za szukanie jakiś dobrych narzędzi. Duncan: No proszę, nowiutki Gibson Les Paul! Gwen: Mój brat ma starszy model. Pewnie sami przytargali te narzędzia. Heather: Pewnie nawet ten budynek nie jest opuszczony. ;u; Alejandro: Boisz się skarbie? Heather: Ja? Wcale! Alejandro: Możesz więc wziąć te kable wzmacniacze stojące obok ciebie? Heather: Ech... Próbowała je podnieś, lecz były za ciężkie więc popchała je w stronę studia. W tym czasie Scott znalazł jakieś kable i podciągnął je sprawdzając czy są mocne. Scott: Miodzio! Pierwsza Klaso nadchodzimy! Sam: Świetnie! Hehe! Żmije poszły do swojego studia zacząć pracę, a po nich weszli Wspaniali Odkrywcy. W korytarzu zostało jeszcze parę dobrych rzeczy. Jo: Mogło być gorzej. Do roboty, cherlaki! Zapędziła wszystkich do szukania narzędzi. Dakota po cichu podeszła do studia Żmij, gdzie przy drzwiach czekał na nią Sam. Dakota: Hej, Sam! Świetnie ci poszło podczas poprzedniego zadania! ^^ Sam: Dzięki, hehe! Twojej drużynie też ostatnio nieźle poszło. Wiesz, świetnie dzisiaj śpiewałaś. c; Dakota: No weź, pochlebiasz mi. (chichot) Sam: Hehe, mówię serio! Szczerz mówiąc, śniłaś mi się dzisiaj. Przykro mi że nie jesteśmy w jednej drużynie... Dakota: Mi też... Jo: Przepraszam gołąbeczki... Między nimi znikąd pojawiła się Jo. Jo: ...ale nie zadajemy się z wrogami. Sam: Ale... Jo zamknęła drzwi do studia zostawiając go na szaro. Dakota: Czemu to zrobiłaś?! Jo: Pogruchacie sobie jeśli dotrzemy do rozłączenia drużyn. Teraz ja tu rządzę i nie będziesz mi się rozpraszać przez nałogowego gracza. Leshawna: Ej, odpuść jej! Daj jej trochę z nim porozmawiać! Dawn: Leshawna ma rację, miłość może wszystko polepszyć, nie pogorszyć. Noah: Poza tym gdyby nie ta piramida nawet nie byłabyś w tej drużynie, więc się odczep. Jo: Odczepić się? Wzięła jakąś drogą gitarę. Jo: Przypadkiem czy nie, ja tutaj rządzę. I jeśli nie chcecie bym kogoś z was wywaliła, radzę nie wchodzić mi w drogę. Poszła do studia, a reszta drużyny trochę wkurzona poszła za nią z resztą sprzętu. Leshawna (Pokój Zwierzeń): Jeszcze za to zapłaci... Do pokoju weszły Gwiazdy z Time Square. W korytarzu zostały tylko same zakurzone starocie. Marta: Nie no świetnie! Cody, dzisiaj wylecisz! Cody: Co...? Helen: Słucham?! Może ten sprzęt jest stary, ale nadal się da z niego korzystać. Marta: Odezwała się specjalistka. Skoro ty i Mike tak bardzo znacie się na tym Friedmanie, to czemu wy sami się tym nie zajmiecie? Zoey: Nie podoba mi się to. Razem możemy zdziałać więcej. Cameron: Racja Zoey, musimy się wziąć w garść! Marta: A znacie się na tym? Zoey: Ee... Cameron: No nie za bardzo... Marta: Czyli postanowione! Obojnak i Histeria nagrywają, a ja mam wolne. Będziemy mieli więcej czasu by przybywać w lepszym pomieszczeniu niż Klasa Pasażerów na Gapę... Wyszła naburmuszona z pokoju. Zoey: Świetnie! Cameron: Cudnie! Cody: Mhm... Mike: Nie, czekajcie! Ale już sobie poszli zostawiając Mike'a i Helen samych. Helen: Zostaliśmy sami na pastwę gustu wujka i Chefa... Mike: Będzie potrzeba trochę siły do sprzątania. Myślisz że Vito się przyda? Helen: Raczej nie on... Poczynania Żmij Drużyna mając najlepszy sprzęt zaczęła się zabierać za nagrywanie, brakowało tylko kilku rzeczy... Scott: Kto będzie grał? Duncan: Nie chcę się chwalić ale płytę "Scenes" znam na pamięć... Alejandro: Czyli pomożesz nam w wyborze utworu. No bo wiecie, nie powinniśmy dać tej roli naszemu nałogowemu geniuszowi? Sam: Serio? :D Gwen: Alejandro? Ty jesteś pewien? Alejandro: Oczywiście że tak! Jestem kapitanem, ale jeśli Sam się nie zgodzi... Sam: Zgadzam się! Jestem mistrzem w wszystkich grach Guitar Hero jakie zostały stworzone, hehe! Alejandro: Widzicie jaki mam pełny zapał? To co nagrywamy? Duncan: O matko.... Może "Valley of Eternity"? Gwen: Z chęcią! Heather (Pokój Zwierzeń): Wystawił tego idiotę zamiast Duncana albo Gwen? Przecież wtedy... Zaraz, zaraz.... (śmiech) Mój skarb jest geniuszem! <3 Alejandro i Heather poszli sprawdzić jak się nagrywa, a Gwen i Ducnan podeszli do Sama i Scotta. Duncan: Chłopaki, pamiętacie naszą ostatnią rozmowę w samolocie? Scott: Ta, a co? Gwen: Chcielibyśmy ja dokończyć. Co powiedzie na so... Heather: Ej, wy! Nie czas na pogaduszki tylko do roboty! Scott: Pogadamy później, teraz zajmijmy się zadaniem. Gwen: (westchnięcie) Niech będzie... Każdy poszedł do swojej pracy. Duncan (Pokój Zwierzeń): Szlak... Poczynania Odkrywców Ci stali nie wiedząc w ogóle co zrobić, bo się nie znali w ogóle na tym. Jo: Ej, cięta riposto? Jesteś kumplem metalówy zgadza się? Noah: Tak...? Jo: Pewnie się znasz na tym gitarzyście, co mamy zagrać? Noah: Nie wiem, może "Saturation Point"? Jo: No to będziesz to grać, migiem! Noah: Czy ja powiedziałem... Jo: Nie obchodzi mnie co powiedziałeś. Dziwaczko, ty za to jesteś jej przybraną siostrą? Dawn: Tak mi się wydaje... Jo: To będziesz się zajmować nagrywaniem. LeTyłek i blondyna... Leshawna: Robimy za ludzi "przynieś, podaj, pozamiataj" bo dla nas Helen jest prawie że obca?! Jo: A co niby chcesz zrobić? Leshawna: W sumie... Jo: No właśnie, nic! Więc nie marudź! Dakota: Skoro się na nic nie przydam to mogę pójść pogadać z Samem? Jo: Nie! Dakota: A kiedy indziej! Jo: Nigdy! Zabraniam ci z nim chodzisz do końca programu! Do odwołania! Dakota się załamała. Z płaczem wyszła ze studia. Noah zaklaskał. Jo: Co? W końcu się na coś przyda! Dakota (Pokój Zwierzeń): (płacze) CZEEEEMUUU?!?! ;___; Poczynania... Gwiazd? Będąc wybrani przez Martę próbowali sobie sami radzić Helen i Mike zamieniony w... Mala?! Mal: Jak niby chcesz coś nagrać z sprzętem za 50 dolarów? Helen: Jason Becker grał na najzwyklejszym modelu kiedy nosił pieluchy, a już wtedy był witruozem. Mal: I siedzi teraz na wózku sparaliżowany. Poza tym to że grał z Friedmanem, nie znaczy że od razu mają tą samą technikę. ;u; Helen: Wiedziałam że to przez ciebie Mike go zna. Uwierz mi, "Sybierię" nauczyłam się na pamięć kiedy miałam 8 lat, dla mnie to bułka z masłem. Mal: Imponujące... Helen: Co? Mal: Nic, nic... Nagrania Po czasie Chris zwołał wszystkich na koniec zadania. Przyszli wszyscy poza Mike'm i Helen... Zoey: 'Gdzie są Mike i Helen? '''Marta: '''Jeśli nie skończą na czas, to będzie po mnie... '''Chris: '''No dobra, frajerzy. Skoro już dwie drużyny skończyły, możemy już zacząć oceniać nagrania. Pierwszy jest Sam wykonujący "Valley of Eternity"! ''Pojawił się wielki monitor na którym pojawiła się okładka z płyty z której pochodzi utwór. Przez głośniki słychać było koślawe granie Sama. center|335px Koślawe, znaczy okropne. xD '''Chris: Co to ma w ogóle być? Sam: Na Guitar Hero szło mi lepiej... Drużyna spojrzała na niego gniewnie. Chris: No dobra, coś tam jednak grałeś. Daję 4 pkt. Chef: A dla mnie to w ogóle niewypał, 1 pkt. Heather: Już po nas. Chris: Rany, mam nadzieję że Noah zagrał lepiej "Saturation Point"... Na ekranie pojawiła się okładka "Dragons Kiss" i włączono nagranie z Noah. center|335px Gdzie wyszło mu wiele lepiej od Sama. Chris: No, no, no. Tu już o wiele lepiej, 8 pkt! Chef: Serio? Saturation Point? Daję 5 pkt. Chris: A więc czekamy tylko na Gwiazdy... Mike i Helen nadal nie przychodzili. Cameron: I co teraz? Marta: Histeria dostanie po łbie... Nagle jak burza przybiegli Helen i Mal z taśmą nagraniową. Helen: Zdążyliśmy? Zoey: Mal? A co ty tu robisz? Mal: Pomagałem? Chris: Nie czas na gadanie, dajcie mi tą taśmę! Włączył nagranie i wszyscy usłyszeli wirtuozję Helen... center|335px Wszyscy stali jak wryci. Pierwszy ocknął się Chris. Chris: Cudowne! Syberia to mój ulubiony utwór! Daję 10 pkt! Chef: Lepszego covera nigdy nie słyszałem! Też daję 10! Chris: A to oznacza że Gwiazdy z Time Square wygrywają! Gwiazdy miały tak wielki zaciesz, że aż Cody się ocknął. Cody: Brawo Lena! To było genialne! Helen: Dzięki, skarbie. ;* Pocałowali się, z widoczną dezabrobatą Mala obok. Podeszła do niego Zoey. Zoey: Nieźle sobie z nią poradziłeś, gratuluję. Mal: Co? A tak, jasne. Chyba zostawiłem coś w studiu... Poszedł w stronę studia, a Zoey tylko uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia. Zoey (Pokój Zwierzeń): Ten sposób w jaki patrzył na pocałunek Cody'ego i Helen.... (śmiech) Nie, niemożliwe! On i miłość? Chris: A to oznacza że Alejandro dzisiaj kogoś wyrzuci na ceremonii Żmij! Sam: No nie... Ładownia Scott siedział sam w ładowni rozmyślając. Po chwili dołączyli do niego Heather i Alejandro. Alejandro: Witaj, amigo. Scott: Czego tam? ;u; Heather: Trochę kultury, chcemy cię ostrzec. Gwen i Duncan próbują zrobić z tobą fałszywy sojusz by cię wyrzucić! Scott: Serio? To o to mnie ciągle zaczepiali z Samem? Alejandro: Dokładnie, ale pamiętaj że to ja w tej drużynie mogę wybierać osobę do eliminacji. Dołącz do nas, a zapewnimy ci bezpieczeństwo do finału. Scott: Serio? Heather: Dajemy słowo. Scott pomyślił trochę. Scott: Skoro tak, to zgadzam się. Podał Alejandro rękę na zgodę. Scott: Ale dzisiejsza eliminacja chyba jest i tak oczywista, co nie? Alejandro: Mądry z ciebie człowiek. Alejandro (Pokój Zwierzeń): A raczej głupi. >:) Ceremonia Drużyna Żmij przyszła do Sali Eliminacyjnej. Wszyscy patrzyli na siebie podejrzliwie. Chris: No cóż, dzisiaj to wy sobie nie poradziliście za dobrze, co nie? Gwen: Oj dajże już nam spokój. ;u; Chris: Jak sobie chcesz. Alejandro, zapraszam do Pokoju Zwierzeń do wybrania osoby na Skok Wstydu. Alejandro: Oczywiście... Alejandro (Pokój Zwierzeń): Najgorsze pionki pierwsze odpadają... (głosuje) Chris: No dobra, poza Alejandro fistaszki wędrują do... Heather.... i Gwen. Chef rzuca im torby z fistaszkami. Chris: Duncan, zostajesz. Chef rzuca mu fistaszki. Duncan: Szczęście w nieszczęściu. Chris: Scott, niewiele dzisiaj robiłeś pożytecznego. Sam, przez swoją pewność siebie skopałeś drugie zadanie, prowadząc drużynę na przegraną. Sam: Wiem, sorki ziomy... Chris: A dzisiejszym przegranym jest... ... .. . .. ... . . . . . . . . ... .... ... .. .. . . . . ... ... . ... . ... Chris:.... Sam! Chef rzuca mu przeterminowane fistaszki, a Scottowi normalne. Heather: Żegnaj, palancie! Sam: Och... Poszedł pod wyjście i założył spadochron. Sam: To nie był mój najlepszy sezon, ale i tak miło było z wami... (Chef go wyrzuca z samolotu) GRAAAAAAAAAĆ!!! Kokpit ''Chef pilotuje samolot, a Chris siedzi koło niego trzymając mapę. Chris: Oj kiepsko, kiepsko. Czy Gwiazdy z Time Square wreszcie nie wygrają? Czy Scott zorientuje się że Alejandro i Heather go wykorzystują? Czy Dakota przeżyje utratę Sama? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Trasę Zemsty! Klip specjalny Sam spada sobie powoli ze spadochronem. Sam: 'Ale wpadka, a nawet dobrze mi szło. Ale nic dziwnego, nie jestem dobrym muzykiem. Dakota, liczę na ciebie! Wygraj to dla nas! ''Spadachron zachacza mu na Wieżę Tokijską i na niej zawisł. ;u; '''Sam: '''Em, pomoże mi ktoś? Halo?! '''Koniec. <3 Czytaliście odcinek? (wiedza że ktoś to czyta to podstawa ;u;) Tak Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Trasy Zemsty